Obsession
by rainydayrayz
Summary: I'll do this later


He laid across the branch of his favorite tree. Although he could easily lay in the clouds he much preferred being close to the ground where others could easily spot him and chat. Despite him putting up barriers he couldn't help but love socializing, it came naturally to him. No matter how many times someone would break his heart he would always be willing to talk to someone. He had to, not talking to anyone would drive him mad. He loved being social and building up fake friendships just to boost his popularity and make it seem like he trusted these ponies as much they trusted him. However, he had his trust broken far too many times for that. Now he only had Phoenix and Undead. They had been with him all these years. And now they were reaching 100 years of age. If it hadn't been for them being immortal this would be heart-wrenching. He hated making friends with mortals, watching them grow old and die right before him. When they joined him in the afterlife things weren't really the same. They had their youth back and had amazing new abilities, making new friends would be much easier now than it would be when they were old and barely able to get around on their own if the friendship even lasted that long. And when it came to dating, ever since Usiel left him he had no desire to even attempt a relationship, and that had been almost 67 years ago. Usiel was one of many relationships, specifically one of the very few successful ones. To exact, one of the four relationships that hadn't been ruined by either infidelity or his own instability. There were a couple that had failed due to him falling for an abusive stallion, it was actually very rare as he often noticed the red flags immediately. However, puppy love had blinded him on a few occasions. He opened his eyes, breaking his train of thought, and looked up through the rustling leaves at the bright sunny sky above him. He sighed contently and lowered his head to rest it on the branch letting his wings droop off his sides. He continued staring up into the sky watching the clouds pass over him. After a while, he heard someone approaching. He pulled himself up and looked in their direction. He felt his face heat up, it was a very attractive stallion. Although he would never even try and pursue a relationship based purely off one's looks, he couldn't help but blush when he saw someone he found attractive. Gulping softly he called out to the stallion. "Hello!" He choked out, he hadn't actually spoken to anyone in a while and he seemed to forget how to speak for a moment. Either way, it caught the stallion's attention as he looked up at Clare who was now sitting on the branch of the tree, his white wings folded neatly against his pale pink body and his platinum blond mane drooped slightly over his left eye. The stallion cocked his head slightly at his appearance, and Clare understood why. Clare had the build of a mare, and it didn't help that he got his main long. But he knew the strangest things were his wings, tail, and clothing. For starters, his wings were white while his body was a very light pastel pink, he had a tail like the Kirin. As for his clothes, for one he was wearing clothing when all he was doing was lounging around in a tree, and two, it was girls clothes. He was wearing a white choker, white gloves, and a white skirt. The reason this confused the stallion? He heard a male voice but all he saw was what he thought was a girl. Clare really couldn't blame him for the confusion but he couldn't help the fact the nicest clothes were meant for girls. And there was no way he would cut his mane, he adored it and took pride in its length. It was then Clare realized neither of them had said anything in at least a couple minutes. Clare shook his head to clear his thoughts and spoke again. "Sorry for the silence..." He chuckled a bit. "I picked up the habit of getting lost in my thoughts a while back and now I do it almost all the time!" He chuckled more, laying back down on the branch. The stallion processed this information for a bit, clearly still trying to figure out that Clare was indeed, a guy. "Um, it's alright" The stallion finally said, a tad bit nervous. Clare smiled sweetly, turning his head a bit. "My name's Clare! What's yours?" He asked. "Oh um, its Moonstone" he answered, a little hesitant. Clare immediately picked up on it and looked away, his smile fading a bit. "Nice name..." He said, looking over a tree and focusing on any flaws in the bark. "Thanks..." Replied Moonstone, who obviously wanted to leave. "Look I have somewhere to be..." He said before rushing off. Clare scoffed and twisted his face in a mixture of anger and disgust. "I know a lie when I hear one." He mumbled bitterly. "Just because I look strange doesn't give you right to act like I'm a danger to your well being." Clare snapped his head back to where Moonstone used to be standing before sighing and using his magic to change his tail into a regular pony tail. He then leaped off the branch and settled onto the ground underneath it. "Perks of being dead..." He mumbled. "You can change your appearance whenever you want." Clare lowered his head onto his hooves and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
